Nasi
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JaeYong] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] "Bagaimana bisa kenyang kalau cuma makan coklat?"/"Aku tidak makan banyak,"/"Lima bungkus per hari tidak banyak?/"..Bagaimana kalau aku suapi?"/OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy [NCT] [SMROOKIES]


Title: Nasi

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: seperti biasa, judul yang saya bikin nggak jelas.

baca aja deh~

– **Nasi –**

––

 _nasi/na·si/ n 1 beras yang sudah dimasak (dengan cara ditanak atau dikukus)_

"Ngapain?" Taeyong melongokkan kepalanya, melihat layar komputer yang menyala. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget, buru-buru ia menutup halaman yang sedang ia lihat.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung," jawabnya gugup.

Taeyong menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dicari Jaehyun, ia sempat membacanya tadi sebelum Jaehyun menutup halaman pencarian.

"Kau mencari arti kata nasi," kata Taeyong sambil menyesap minuman coklat yang dibawanya, "kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa, hyung,"

Taeyong memutar matanya. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sesekali menyesap minuman coklatnya. Mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih terlihat gugup karena sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan. Padahal dirinya juga tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Sebenarnya ia penasaran kenapa Jaehyun mencari arti kata nasi, padahal sudah jelas kalau nasi itu untuk dimakan. Dan Jaehyun sangat suka makan, jadi ia pasti paham betul. Lalu kenapa?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang nasi, seharian ini ia belum makan. Belum makan nasi, cuma makan camilan, terutama coklat.

"Belum makan, ya?"

Taeyong mendongak. Jaehyun sudah menjulang di hadapannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum menawannya. Ia berdeham pelan, mencoba keras agar tidak tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Belum," jawab Taeyong singkat. Ia meletakkan gelas minumnya di meja, berdiri dari duduknya, menegakkan badannya di depan Jaehyun. Kemudian menepuk dada bidang Jaehyun cukup keras. "Aku mau ke kamar, minggir."

Jaehyun bergeming. Ia menyentuh pipi Taeyong dan mengecupnya sebentar. "Makan dulu, ayo."

"Tidak mau, Jae." Taeyong berbalik memunggunginya karena malu kalau Jaehyun melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak, Jae, aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja yang makan,"

"Temani aku—eh tidak, makanlah denganku,"

"Kubilang aku sudah kenyang,"

"Bagaimana bisa kenyang kalau cuma makan coklat?"

Hening.

Jaehyun maju, merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dari belakang. Menempatkan dagunya di bahu Taeyong. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taeyong yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir Taeyong, mengusapnya pelan.

"Jangan begitu, hyung. Kau harus makan nasi. Berapa beratmu kemarin? 53? 57? Itu kurus sekali, hyung! Ayo, makan. Bagaimana kalau aku suapi?"

Taeyong menahan senyum gelinya ketika Jaehyun tidak berhenti mengecupi pipinya. "Ya! Pipiku jadi basah,"

Tapi Jaehyun tetap mengecupi pipinya terus menerus. "Hentikan, Jae!"

"Aku akan berhenti kalau hyung mau makan nasi,"

Taeyong terkikik, tangannya mencoba melepas tangan Jaehyun yang dengan kuat memeluk tubuhnya. Bibir Jaehyun masih terus mengecup pipinya.

Ia mau makan, tentu saja. Apalagi kalau Jaehyun yang menyuapi, ia rela-rela saja disuapi terus menerus. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ia malas makan nasi. Ia cuma makan coklat dan ayam yang kadang dibelinya di restoran cepat saji. Tidak ada nasi, bahkan kentang saja tidak.

Taeyong tersenyum getir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah teman-temannya yang khawatir ketika melihat tubuhnya yang kurus. Ia tidak suka kalau ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mereka saja khawatir, apalagi pemuda bongsor dibelakangnya ini? Jaehyun memang tidak pernah terus terang mengatakannya karena itu bukan Jaehyun sekali. Tapi Taeyong cukup peka dengan hal itu.

Ia berbalik menghadap Jaehyun, berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jaehyun sebentar. Kedua tangannya memegang kaos Jaehyun hingga kusut—saking malunya. Ia berkata lirih, "Aku mau makan nasi kalau kau suapi." Setelah itu, ia mendongak dan mendapati mata Jaehyun yang berbinar.

"Ayo makan!" ajak Jaehyun yang kemudian menarik Taeyong ke dapur. Kemudian mendudukkan Taeyong di kursi selagi dirinya mengambilkan makanan untuk Taeyong.

"Kenapa aku harus makan nasi?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia duduk di depan Taeyong. "Biar sehat,"

"Coklat juga sehat,"

"Kalau terlalu banyak tidak sehat,"

"Aku tidak makan banyak,"

Jaehyun memutar matanya jengah. "Lima bungkus per hari tidak banyak?"

Taeyong menunduk malu.

"Aaaaakkk~"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sesendok nasi yang sudah ada didepannya. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, menunggu dengan sabar agar Taeyong mau membuka mulutnya. Setelah melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum padanya, dengan ragu Taeyong membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jaehyun. Kemudian ia berdecak kesal sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Jae."

"Kau kecil untukku, hyung,"

Taeyong menghela napas. Setelah ini akan ada banyak kata-kata gombal yang akan keluar dari mulut Jaehyun yang bisa membuatnya malu setengah mati. Maka dari itu, ia diam saja, menerima suap demi suap makanan yang Jaehyun berikan.

Ia mengernyit heran ketika Jaehyun juga menyuapi dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau juga makan, Jae? Kau kan sudah makan tadi. Jangan bilang kalau lapar lagi.."

Jaehyun tersenyum jenaka. Piringnya ia pinggirkan. Dirinya masih mengunyah dengan tenang. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Taeyong, mengusapnya perlahan. "Hyung tau kan kalau nasi itu lengket?"

Taeyong mengangguk ragu. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaehyun selanjutnya.

"Nah, kalau hyung makan nasi dan aku juga makan nasi, berarti kan kita bisa makin.."

Taeyong menunggu.

Jaehyun memekik girang. "Kita bisa makin lengket,"

Taeyong tahu seharusnya dari awal ia memang tidak usah berbicara. Tidak usah menanggapi perkataan Jaehyun.

Wajahnya memerah, menunduk malu. Pipinya merona lucu. Seketika tangannya yang sedang digenggam Jaehyun makin dingin. "Tidak masuk akal, Jae,"

Jaehyun terkekeh. Ia memegang dagu Taeyong, memaksa Taeyong untuk melihatnya.

"Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cinta, apapun bisa menjadi masuk akal, kan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan dan Taeyong tahu itu adalah kelemahannya. Jadi..

*bruk

"HYUNGGGGGGGG!"

 **END**

Jaeyong~  
Gak jelas deh~

Saya kaget pas kemarin di ulang tahunnya mark, ty, taeil, ada yang bilang kalau BB nya ty cuma 57:(( dia cuma makan kue, coklat dan semacamnya:((

[jae suruh ty makan yang bener ya! Jangan kamu yang makan dia!]

Maaf, saya masih kais-kais ide buat bikin drabble di SMRookies's Drabble x'D

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
